Vascular disease includes vascular malformations and vascular tumors. The vascular malformations can be blood vessel malformations, lymphatic malformations, or mixed lymphatic-blood vessel malformations; the blood vessel malformations can be blood capillary malformations, venous malformations or arteriovenous malformation, and the like; the vascular tumors include benign hemangioma commonly found in infants, traumatic hemangioma, blood capillary tumors and malignant hemangiosarcoma. With regarding to the vascular disease, clinically traditional therapeutic method includes surgical treatment, sclerotherapy, endovascular embolization treatment, microwave-thermocoagulation surgical treatment, and laser therapy, etc. However, these traditional therapeutic methods will cause large surgical wounds, high risk of bleeding and low cure rate for large vascular diseases.
Tumor is one of the most severe diseases to threaten the human health and life. In the latter half of 20th century, the morbidity and mortality of tumors in the world are increasing. Especially after 1970s, the morbidity of tumors is increasing by 3%-5% every year. Nowadays, there are nearly 7 million people that have died from cancer every year in the world, wherein 24% of them happened to live in China. In China, the surviving patients and cured patients are only 13% in the total cancer patients, meanwhile, there are 2.6 million new patients suffering every year. At present, surgical treatment, chemotherapy and radiation therapy are three therapeutic methods commonly used when human beings fight cancer. However, none of them can totally eliminate all the cancer cells in the body, the risks of relapse and matastasis still exist. Besides, the chemotherapy and radiation therapy have severe toxic-side effects.
Recently, it has been reported that a “three-combined medication” combined of pingyangmycin, dexamethasone and lidocaineis used to treat vascular diseases through tumor-intracavity injection in a large amount of literatures in China. A “three-combined medication”, combined of pingyangmycin, dexamethasone and lidocaine, disclosed in Chinese patent application CN01115049.1, entitled “an injection for treatment of hemangioma”, has two disadvantages that 1) when the “three-combined medication” combined of pingyangmycin, dexamethasone and lidocaineis used in tumor-intracavitary injection for large vascular malformations, especially for arteriovenous malformation, the residence time of this medication staying in the tumor intracavity is too short to obtain and maintain an effective medication concentration, which leads to an unsatisfied therapeutic effect; meanwhile a usage of pingyangmycin in a large dose in the short term may initiate toxic-side effects, such as gastrointestinal tract response, alopecia, bone marrow hemopoietic function suppression and pulmonary fibrosis, etc.; 2) as the lidocaine and pingyangmycin are both the allergens of anaphylactic shock, their combination increases the risk of allergic reaction and complicates the antianaphylactic treatment, and clinically the injection of pingyangmycin “three-combined medication” was reported to initiate the anaphylactic shock and threaten patients' lives.
Pingyangmycin is a bleomycin antitumor antibiotic, and is one of the preferred medications for treating the squamous-cell carcinoma. Tumor-intracavity injection and arterial perfusion can be used to increase the medication concentration in the tumor area and decrease the systemic side-effect. However, the therapeutic effect is still unsatisfied even applying the tumor-intracavity injection and arterial perfusion, due to the rich vascular circulation in the tumor area. In addition, hematopoiesis and immunologic functions suppression may often occurs during the treatment, so as to initiate severe complications, because of the insufficient targeting for tumors. A formulation carrying antitumor drug particles has been disclosed in Chinese patent application CN201110165034.2, wherein the antitumor drug particles are guided into the multidrug resistant mesenchymal stem cells which are taken as the drug particles carriers for the targeted therapy of tumors, whereby the toxic-side effect is reduced. A dual targeting anti-malignant tumor magnetic nanoparticles drug carrier system is provided in Chinese patent application CN201110248233. X, wherein the ligands and antitumor drugs are combined and secured on the surface of magnetic nanoparticles, and the targeting chemotherapy is achieved through external magnetic force and specific binding between ligands and tumor cells. However, the ligands have a large molecular weight and a weak penetration ability, which injures the therapeutic effect.
It has shown advantageous therapeutic effect for the clinical research of treatment of oral and maxillofacial blood vessel tumors by combining pingyangmycin with dexamethasone, but with regarding to arteriovenous malformation with fast blood velocity, the therapeutic effect is poor, and clinical reports about severe allergic reactions even the anaphylactic shock still exist.